Una noche para recordar
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome, Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu son estudiantes de último año de su carrera de medicina y justo para celebrar su último día como residentes antes de pasar a ser médicos formalmente deciden irse a la playa con sus compañeros, sin embargo la "fiesta" toma un rumbo extraño con ellos tres. ¡Short fic de 2 capitulos! Terminado en mi compu pero en proceso para subirlo.
1. Una noche para recordar-1

¡Y lo prometido es deuda! Aquí vengo con mi regalo para **Pam Practice**, quien fue quien ganó el concurso del vestido de Kagome de mi fic del Oscuro Secreto. Espero te guste amiga, esta fue tu petición, así que a pesar que digo que la historia siempre es original, pero gracias a ti fue que salió.

Espero que el fic haya quedado como yo esperaba, sexoso, triple XXX y con restricción para menores de edad, ya cada una entra bajo su propio riesgo. También gracias a mi linda editora **Haru** que me ayudó a encontrar esos vacíos y errores que siempre me quedan y que nunca puedo ver.

_**Como siempre, es un Universo Alternativo [AU]**_

_**Kagome, Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu son estudiantes de último año de su carrera de medicina y justo para celebrar su último día como residentes antes de pasar a ser médicos formalmente deciden irse tres días a la playa con todos sus compañeros de la carrera antes de separarse y tomar sus propios caminos, en donde gracias a la inventiva de uno de ellos la "fiesta" toma un rumbo extraño y morboso, pero que les resultará agradable. **_

_**¡Short fic de 2 capítulos y terminado! Solo espero subirlo rápido. **_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, estos son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para mis perversiones, sin embargo la historia es muy mía de unas noches de insomnio.

* * *

**Una noche para recordar  
****1ª parte.**

A cada uno les encantaba su profesión, todos estaban prácticamente casados con ella pero eso no significaba que se limitaran a celebrar y esos 3 días serían como maná caído del cielo para ellos, ya que durante 2 de ellos, todos coincidían por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Todo el grupo sabía cuando escogieron la profesión que sería sacrificado y cuando obtuvieran sus títulos y después de algunos años cuando encontraran su especialización sería bastante remunerada, pero mientras tanto como cualquier residente de hospital, tendrían que pasar por mucho sacrificio, así que esos días lo pasaría en grande olvidándose del resto del mundo y de sus responsabilidades.

Como médicos —o estudiantes en su defecto—, sabían que tenían que pasar por un estricto régimen y uno de ellos sería: ser tolerantes con el alcohol.

—¡Bebe Sango! —gritó emocionada Kagome Higurashi, una pelinegra que al igual que todos era residente del hospital general de la ciudad.

—No... Ya no —reclamó la aludida, otra pelinegra de curvas preciosas y flequillo.

—Si no lo haces, te vamos a "coronar" —sentenció uno de sus compañeros.

—Pero Kouga... Eso tiene... Cerveza y vodka —vuelve a reclamar arrugando la cara de solo pensar que esa sustancia letal podría pasar por su organismo.

—No puedes alegar desconocimiento de causa —sonrió el peli plata dueño del lugar en donde estaban pasando esos dos días de vacaciones en la playa.

—¡Maru tiene razón! —gritó emocionada una pelirroja que se paró de un solo golpe de la banca en donde estaba sentada para luego caer de inmediato sobre sus nalgas. Ella había sido la "afortunada" en dos ocasiones anteriores de tomar la bebida letal, que en su primer momento solo llevaba cerveza, pero para su poca fortuna en la 2ª ocasión iba combinada con whisky y ron.

—Lo siento amor —dijo su novio dándole un beso en el cuello al momento de sentarse atrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura—. Ayame tiene razón, ella se tomó las dos primeras "coronas", ahora es tu turno, si ya no deseas seguir en el juego te tomas el vaso del centro y se termina —Sango arrugó la cara.

Desde hacía 2 horas atrás a Bankotu, otro de sus amigos, se le ocurría la brillante idea que acabar solo 5 cervezas, 1 botella de ron, ½ de vodka y ½ whisky para 14 personas en un día entero era muy poco, así que recordando sus palabras dijo "lo volveremos más interesante".

El juego de "Vamos a coronar" utilizando cartas normales era sumamente sencillo, cada una de ellas tenía una penitencia pero la más problemática era la carta "K" o la del rey. Desde el principio del juego se colocaba un vaso en el centro de la mesa y cada "K" que iba saliendo, a la persona que le tocará tenía que depositar lo que deseara en ese vaso —ya fuese un chorrito o la mitad de lo que estuviese tomando— y al salir la 4ª "K" esa persona se tomaría de un solo trago lo que estuviese en dicho vaso, el problema era que no todos estaban bebiendo lo mismo y lo complicado se volvía cuando la persona que sacaba la 4ª carta se tomaba un combinado de alcohol que lo enviaba a ver estrellas.

Sango volvió a suspirar fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento Sango, la vez anterior tú me obligaste a tomar 5 tragos de un sola vez, esto solo es cortesía —todos rieron ante el comentario de Kagome, ya que esa era como una regla implícita, si alguien te hacía tomar, esa persona en cualquier momento se vengaría.

La penitencia era que Sango tenía que tomar 5 tragos de su cuba libre, a ella le encantaba, pero después que solo ella se terminara una botella de ron, estaba bastante mareada, pero ¡Lo hizo! Ante un grito y su reclamación de victoria al poner el vaso de plástico vacío en la mesa elevó sus manos mientras los demás le aplaudían. Ella tomó turno y ante una carta que le obligaba a poner una regla dijo:

—De ahora en adelante, cada vez que yo tome un trago, los demás tendrán que tomarse 3.

—Pero... ¡Sango! —gimió quedamente otra pelinegra intentando reclamar.

—Pero nada Rin, las reglas son reglas... Amor, sírveme otro trago por favor —pidió con malicia ante la mirada atónita de Miroku quien estaba bebiendo whisky ¡Maldita fuese la hora en que se decidía por ello! Al tener su elixir brindó por todos mientras algunos le sacaban el dedo y otros le mentaban a su madre.

Tomó 2 tragos lo que se convertía en 6 para los demás, las maldiciones llegaron y el juego continuó. Una de las peores cartas —además de la K—, era la Q. Ante el alto nivel de alcohol en el sistema, coordinar ciertas frases o inclusive palabras se volvía bastante complicado para todos. Y allí estaba Kagome con una Q en su mano, por lo que le tocaba hacer preguntas al azar y que la persona a quien se lo hacía tenía que responder con otra pregunta, de lo contrario tendría que beber.

—¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó sonrojada hasta la médula a Sesshoumaru, el peli plata sonrió para voltear el rostro y dirigirse a Ayame. Cada uno solo dispondría de 2 segundos para responder en forma de pregunta.

—¿Has sido infiel? —la pelirroja tiró una carcajada volviendo a ver a su novio.

—¿La tienes dura? —Kouga suspiró dirigiéndose nuevamente a Kagome.

—¿Te gusta Sesshoumaru? —ni siquiera supo cómo responder, su mente se bloqueó volviendo a ver su mejor amiga para disparar su pregunta.

—¿Estás caliente? —Sango se sonrojó y asintió.

—Sí —respondió fallando con el test, sin embargo Kagome restregó su cara contra la mesa ante la falta de su memoria ¡Si Sango bebía, todos los demás tenían que hacerlo al triple! ¿Por qué no volvió a ver a Inuyasha o a Rin? Eso hubiese sido fácil. El siguiente era el turno de Sesshoumaru.

—¡A la mierda tu puta regla Sango! —gritó Sesshoumaru levantándose y tirando la carta #10 que recién acababa de levantar, la cual le permitía ignorarla, mientras al unísono del "no" todos los maldecían a ambos bebiendo tres tragos de sus vasos.

Para las 11 de la noche, 2 reglas más de la misma extirpe de Sango y solo habiendo salido una carta #10, salió la 4ª "K". Todos volvieron a ver a Sesshoumaru, el vaso estaba casi rebalsando, la 1ª era cortesía de Bankotsu con vodka y soda, la 2ª que había llegado casi a las ¾ partes del vaso era de Ayame con cerveza y la 3ª Naraku lo terminaba de llenar con whisky.

El peli plata gruñó. Restregó sus ojos y suspiró, se había salvado de las reglitas pero estaba a punto de ser coronado. Observó a Rin que estaba a punto de dormirse, a Sango que bailaba rebotando de un lado a otro, a Ayame que colaba su mano bajo la bermuda de su novio Kouga, a Kagome que se comía las uñas y a su hermana gemela Kikyo que lucía perfecta, pero cuando decía algo no paraba de decir incoherencias. Finalmente fue su prima Shiori quien se acercó a él dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, aunque a decir verdad se venía sosteniendo de los hombros de cada persona por donde pasaba.

—A ver... Cómo el gran... Sesshoumaru... Puede con esta... ¡Bestia! —dijo intentando contener las ganas de vomitar.

—¡A su salud, bestias! —gritó dejando atónitos a todos.

Sesshoumaru Taisho se caracterizaba por ser callado, cruel y sarcástico, pero luego de 1 botella de vodka + 15 cervezas todo eso se iba por el caño, o mejor dicho, se lo llevaba alguna ola a lo profundo del océano.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, el silencio sepulcral los dejaba escuchar a la perfección cada trago que él daba, un fuerte eructo rompía con ello al momento de terminar. Rompieron en gritos y vítores adorando al valiente "Rey" a quien coronaban con aquella bomba atómica. Los hombres se levantaron dándole la mano y palmadas en la espalda, mientras que las mujeres desde su asiento le hacían una divertida reverencia.

Ayame fue la primera que se levantó tomando la mano de su novio para llevarlo hasta una cómoda silla reclinable cerca de la piscina. Se sentó sobre él restregando su intimidad despertando su erección. Kouga quitó el top del bikini de su novia succionando sus pechos mientras masajeaba las nalgas con sus manos. A ninguno le sorprendió, sabían que cuando esos dos se emborrachaban el sexo era lo primero sobre la mesa, y cuando decían "sobre la mesa", en algunas ocasiones había sido literal.

Sango se sonrojó sintiendo como su libido crecía, al momento en que contrajo su sexo sintió como mojaba su bañador, sus senos se endurecieron al ver cómo Kouga pasaba su lengua por los pezones de su pelirroja amiga ¿Por qué no podían ser más pudorosos? Miroku se le acercó rodeando su cintura colando bajo su pareo dos dedos llegando hasta su húmeda intimidad.

—Yo lo podría hacer mejor ¿No lo crees amor? —susurró tan despacio que erizó por completo la piel de su mujer. Sango se mordió los labios eliminando su sonrisa por un jadeo incesante mientras restregaba su trasero contra la erección de su novio. La tomó de la mano, no sin antes succionar los dedos que impregnados de los jugos de ella saboreándola como degenerado.

Rin se sonrojó. Inuyasha y Shiori se volvieron a ver, tener una erección frente a su prima aunque fuese algo natural estando con aquel grupo tan especial era algo demasiado problemático.

—Voy a... Caminar por la playa... Tal vez así... Se me baje un poco... —susurró completamente apenada la pequeña Rin agarrando una camisa para tapar el bikini que lucía. Shiori la abrazó aceptando la idea mientras que Inuyasha las siguió.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta en el momento en que Kikyo y Naraku, quienes de hecho ya estaban comprometidos desde hacía dos meses atrás, habían desaparecido para tomar su habitación y hacer en aquella intimidad lo que todos deseaban.

Sesshoumaru se retiró sin decir nada, mientras que el hermano mayor de Bankotsu, Suikotsu decidió que lo mejor era acompañar a Inuyasha y a las dos chicas a la playa. Por fortuna, habían dos piscinas, una en donde Ayame y Kouga estaban haciendo el amor en una de las sillas a la orilla de ella ante la vista de cualquiera y otra mucho más alejada a la cual Kagome se retiró.

Sintió su bikini mojado, estaba completamente excitada, ver a Kouga y a Ayame en ese estado era mortalmente brutal para su lujuria. Colocó sus pies en la caliente agua de la piscina y gimió.

—Esos dos nunca cambiarán ¿Verdad? —preguntó con voz ronca y sensual el pelinegro sentándose a su lado. Ella sonrió.

—¿Quisiéramos que lo hicieran? —a decir verdad todos estaban acostumbrados y en algunas ocasiones inclusive resultaba bueno para los que tenían relaciones estables, ese fetichismo era algo que todos llevaban adentro aunque era muy difícil aceptar.

Kagome miró de reojo el short de Bankotsu y sonrió excitándose aún más al ver como éste contenía una pequeña erección. Ambos estaban más que excitados con aquella muestra de cariño de sus amigos y con el alto grado de alcohol era fácil descifrar lo que venía a continuación.

Bankotsu se tiró a la piscina acercándose a las piernas de Kagome, abriéndolas mientras sus dedos recorrían delicadamente los muslos de la pelinegra. Ellos no tenían intenciones de una relación, pero el beneficio de ser amigos con derechos, les daba aquella libertad de poder coger sin tener que pedirlo.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó de manera coqueta tocando sus senos por encima de traje de baño.

—¿Te gustaría? —la pícara sonrisa de Bankotsu le aceleró el corazón provocando una taquicardia que creía que en cualquier momento perdería la razón. Mojó tanto su bikini que inclusive se avergonzó.

—Alguien... Podría venir... —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón, a pesar que sería excitante y prohibido hacerlo al aire libre y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Completamente alocado recrear una de sus fantasías, pero el pudor se presentaba en aquella situación.

—¿Y quién... Te gustaría que viniera? —su voz cortada casi perdiendo la razón al momento que hizo la pregunta hizo que Kagome se erizara. Bankotsu deslizó con cuidado el bikini de la pelinegra colando uno de sus dedos en su húmedo sexo introduciéndolo tan lento que la hizo gemir mientras ella se mordía su labio inferior para no gritar.

—Eso nunca... P-podría... Pasar... —aceptó moviendo sus caderas incitando a que su amante lo hiciera más rápido.

Bankotsu sabía que Kagome había estado enamorada de Sesshoumaru mucho tiempo atrás, pero nunca se había animado a decírselo. El pelinegro la tomó de las caderas instándola a entrar al agua, ella lo aceptó con gusto. Enrolló sus piernas en las caderas de su amigo sintiendo como la erección rozaba con la entrada que aun protegía su bikini, ella desató el cordón de su top dejándole ver sus senos mientras Bankotsu la llevaba hasta la orilla de la piscina para sentarla.

Semi acostada en las gradas de la piscina, con sus senos al aire y su intimidad todavía cubierta, ella misma introdujo su propio dedo abriendo sus piernas dejando ver el espectáculo al pelinegro, mientras que él se acomodaba bajo su bañador aquella erección que empezaba a desquiciarlo.

—Siempre imaginé, que tus senos serían más que perfectos —al oír aquella voz tan familiar, sensual y avasalladora Kagome se irguió de un solo golpe tapando sus pechos con sus brazos.

—¡S-Sesshoumaru! —gritó girando su cuerpo para verlo, estaba completamente desnudo y con una tremenda erección que la hizo gemir.

Bankotsu se coló en medio de las piernas de la pelinegra tocándole la intimidad al mismo tiempo que ella gemía. Succionó un seno para luego enfocar su lengua en el pezón haciendo círculos para finalmente morderlos. Kagome jadeó.

—Y su sabor, es más que exquisito —aseguró mientras retiraba sensualmente con uno de sus dedos un poco de saliva debajo de su boca.

—Y...Yo... —Kagome intentó decir algo, pero su boca decidió que lo mejor era gemir al momento en que Bankotsu introducía nuevamente un dedo en su interior.

Sesshoumaru se acercó agarrando una de las delicadas manos de la pelinegra que desde hacía tiempo necesitaba tocar.

—Si no quieres que nada pase —dijo con voz gutural y animal mientras tomaba uno de los dedos de ella para luego pasarlo por toda su erección—, entonces nada pasará —aseguró al momento en que lograba que ella hiciera círculos en la punta.

Se introdujo solo un poco en la piscina para que su miembro quedara justo a la altura de la boca de Kagome, mientras que Bankotsu se retiraba sacando el dedo de su interior, estaba segura que si cualquiera de los dos la volvía a tocar ella explotaría, nunca antes había estado tan excitada y de no ser por los benditos juegos de cartas de Bankotsu nunca se hubiese planteado estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, especialmente si con uno de ellos tenía una química sexual espléndidamente buena y el otro fuese el hombre de quien había estado enamorada durante tanto tiempo.

Se levantó ante la mirada expectante de sus dos amantes. Quitó los lazos que estaban al lado de su bikini dejándolo caer al agua. Ambos se volvieron a ver sonriendo con malicia, aquella noche sí la pasarían muy bien.

Con su corazón a mil por horas y su cuerpo tiritando del miedo intentó no llevar sus propios brazos a su sexo y ocultarlo, Kagome sabía a la perfección que todo el alcohol en su sistema era quien había tomado el control, pero se decía a sí misma: _no me arrepentiré de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. _

A lo lejos escucharon los gemidos de Ayame y las palabras de excitación de Kouga para su novia lo que lograba que incitaran más a Kagome. Sintió como Sesshoumaru se acercó a su espalda besando su cuello, ella cerró sus ojos erizándose por completo, aquellos labios eran como una dulce tentación que le activaban y le incrementaban su libido.

—¿Excitada? —preguntó colocando la mano en el plano vientre de la pelinegra mientras bajaba a su depilado Monte de Venus sin llegar hasta donde Kagome deseaba.

Asintió tragando con dificultad, su cabeza estaba a punto de hacer cortocircuito, demasiado excitada para responder.

Bankotsu se arrodilló frente a ella abarcando con las manos sus muslos, apretándolos, estimulándola, Kagome no podía contener los gemidos de desesperación que salían de su boca al ver como las manos de dos hombres tan diferentes se iban acercando a su sexo, los deseaba a pesar que su pudor intentara salir de su escondite.

Bankotsu no la dejó pensar al momento en que le abrió sus labios vaginales pasando su lengua por su clítoris, ni siquiera ella pensó que se sentiría tan bien.

—¡Ah! —jadeó cerrando sus ojos conteniendo los demás gemidos que se acercaban a su garganta, se sentía inclusive mareada.

—Ven —le dijo con voz seductora tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la de él.

¿A dónde la llevaría? ¿Se habría acabado todo? ¡Eso no podía ser posible! Se había imaginado muchísimas cosas y ser abandonada a su suerte tras aceptar una de sus mayores fantasías no era precisamente lo que soñaba.

Gritó al momento de sentir como el agua tan helada recorría cada parte de su ser.

—Necesitamos quitarte el cloro de la piscina nena —agarró uno de sus pezones con sus labios apresándolo tan fuerte que la hizo gritar.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en el lugar en donde Sesshoumaru se encontraba, las manos de Bankotsu la descontrolaban a tal punto que inclusive olvidó que se encontraban al aire libre en donde cualquiera podía verla o escucharla.

—¿Te gusta esto? —la voz particularmente sensual de Sesshoumaru la hizo vibrar al momento de sentirlo en su oído en un suave susurro. El manoseo descarado de Bankotsu la volvía loca sintiendo como su sexo se humedecía chorreando por sus muslos, cualquiera hubiese pensado que sería el agua que corría pero no, ella sabía a la perfección que era su propia excitación.

Logró asentir con dificultad y a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo disfrutaba con todo lo que pudieran hacerle. Sintió como la erección de Sesshoumaru le rozó las nalgas, era grande y ella era virgen de ese lado, algo en su mente le rogaba porque esa advertencia saliera de su boca o de lo contrario la pasarían mal, pero por otro lado su garganta decidía que lo único que podría hacer en esos momentos sería gemir.

—Será difícil una doble penetración Sessh —dijo como si nada el pelinegro de trenza larga llamando la atención de su amigo peli plata—. Es virgen.

¡Oh sí! Bankotsu era su buen llamado "amigo sexual", sabía las cosas que le gustaban o que hasta ese momento no le gustaba hacer y eso era una de las cosas que había dejado muy en claro.

Sesshoumaru tocó su cuello para luego bajar sus manos amasando sus senos ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien que no podía articular palabra, ni siquiera podía pensar propiamente. Continuó tocando sus pechos para luego besar su cuello, ella lo echó para atrás.

—Eres preciosa Kagome —dijo mientras ella tragaba con dificultad—. ¿Quieres que continuemos? —asintió—. Dilo.

—Q...Q-Quiero que... Continúen... —aceptó casi ahogándose con su boca reseca.

Sesshoumaru apretó sus senos mientras Bankotsu los chupaba, primero uno y después el otro. Los dos la tocaban a su gusto y antojo haciéndola experimentar deseos que nunca antes había tenido. Observó con cuidado como Bankotsu se acercaba a ella mientras la erección que contenía su bermuda la rozó _¡Sí, ya es tiempo, lo necesito! _Pensó casi atragantándose al momento en que su vagina se contrajo al contacto, pero él se separó dejándola en agonía.

—Y...Y-Yo... —intentó decir pero sus palabras se esfumaron al sentir como el peli plata introdujo dos de sus dedos de un solo golpe en su boca. Ella los succionó, los mordió enrollándolos con su lengua. Sintió la mirada lujuriosa de Bankotsu deleitarse al momento de su acción.

—Es un placer ver cómo te excitas Kagome, tus jugos chorreando por tu entrepierna —dijo al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos recorría sus labios llegando hasta su clítoris tocándolo delicadamente, ella se estremeció—, tus pezones endureciéndose con nuestro tacto —apretó con dos de sus dedos el otro que Sesshoumaru no tocaba— y tu cuerpo contrayéndose ante la expectativa de nuestro próximo movimiento.

Y sin previo aviso la penetró con dos dedos mientras ella gritaba apasionadamente. Lo apretó intensamente con su vagina deseando que fuese su pene el que estuviera dentro de ella y no sus dedos, pero él no se detuvo con eso. Los sacó repentinamente volviéndolos a introducir con una fuerza bestial incrementando el calor que yacía en el vientre de la pelinegra.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —jadeó desesperadamente deseando que continuara con algo más.

—Ban me ha contado lo dulce y embriagante que eres Kagome —susurró en su oído desencadenando una ansiedad que nunca en su vida pensó tener.

—Totalmente dulce —aseguró el pelinegro tras sacar sus dedos y chuparlos con toda la picardía natural que le pudo ofrecer.

Sesshoumaru la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola como a una delicada princesa, entre sus gemidos y excitación ni siquiera notó el momento en que él se volvió a colocar su bañador. Bankotsu sonrió con maldad.

Ayame y Kouga continuaban en la tumbona cerca de la otra piscina, Kouga succionaba los senos de su pelirroja mientras ella lo cabalgaba con sonidos tan eróticos que hacían excitarse a cualquiera, "_parece porno, pero en vivo", _pensó Kagome felicitándose por haber podido coordinar aquella simple frase, porque en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba era que Sesshoumaru la llevara a la habitación más cercana y la follara como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?  
¿Quieren saber como termina? Denme un aliciente :)


	2. Una noche para recordar-2

Y bien. Continuamos con la 2ª parte de esta historia corta.

Les agradezco sus comentarios chicas: **Miyuki Kuran Taisho Kirryu****: **espero no te desmayes con el siguiente n_n solo lo suficiente;**MisatoNara; **jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado ahora veremos su conclusión y la respuesta a tu interrogante; **xXKrisstal06Xx: **ohhh ¿Eres estudiante de medicina? ¿Cómo le haces con el tiempo? Por cierto, gracias una vez más por el fanart amiga! Está divino, no me cansaré de decírtelo y si tienes compártelo lo subiré a la página de Romance Erótico para que lo podamos disfrutar**, ****Faby Sama: **¡Oh sí! No creas que se me hizo tan fácil, pero fue pedido especial, así que Bankotsu fue, además que andaba con ese saborcito después de haber escrito algo de él en el Oscuro secreto; **chovitap: **jajaja si eres una pervertida no sé que seré yo... jajaja, bueno, no se me dan muchos los crossover, pero si me sale no dudaré en avisarte** y ****Tsushime: **jajaja "de toda adolescente" jajaja me encantó eso!

Gracias una vez más chicas por tomarse su tiempo de decirme algunas palabras. Así que rápidamente venimos con la conclusión. Espero les guste cómo ha quedado y espero no herir susceptibilidades.

Disclaimer en la primera página.

* * *

**Una noche más.  
****2ª parte.**

Admiró de un lado a otro la amplia habitación privada del peli plata, una cama inmensa con una base de madera y barrotes en cada esquina, un balcón exquisito y a un lado un jacuzzi. La acostó delicadamente y sin preguntarle le quitó la parte baja de su bikini para sin demoras lamer su clítoris.

—¡Ah! —gritó al sentir el contacto de la lengua.

—Abre bien las piernas, preciosa —ordenó el peli plata con autoridad. Ella ni siquiera lo pensó. Abrió sus temblorosas piernas invitándolo a comer del banquete, su cara ardía, era la primera vez que hacía eso ¿Entregarse a dos hombres y sin remordimientos? ¡Dios! Eso era demasiado morbo para una tan sola noche.

Observó cómo Bankotsu se acomodaba acostándose en la puerta observando cómo su amigo empezó a disfrutar de la pelinegra. Por muy extraño que eso pareciera Kagome empezó a calentarse más al saber cómo él la veía desde un segundo plano.

Disfrutaba con el deseo que veía reflejado en el rostro de Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu, pero sobre todo por el poder que tenía sobre ellos. Abrió más sus piernas permitiéndole todo acceso al peli plata. El pelinegro se acercó rodeando la cama llegando hasta su cabeza para estirar sus brazos, lamió sus manos succionando cada uno de sus dedos. Kagome gimió.

—¿Estás a punto de correrte con la boca de Sesshoumaru, no es así? —preguntó mientras el mencionado no daba tregua a su hinchado y sobreexcitado clítoris. Bankotsu la conocía demasiado bien.

—Sí... Sí... —con sus ojos cerrados deleitándose con el sentimiento de lujuria y pasión que le brindaba el peli plata solo sintió el momento en que él se separó. Determinada a protestar levantó su rostro buscando la nueva locación de su amante pero el rostro de Bankotsu se apareció en su visión. Con sus manos estiradas pudo tocar el duro miembro de su amigo y lo disfrutó.

—Tranquila... Ya volverá ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres Kagome?

—Por favor Bankotsu —suplicó retorciéndose sobre las sábanas azules de la cama, lo necesitaba, quería (a pesar de lo bizarro y extraño que eso pareciera) ser de cada uno.

—Eso quiere decir que estás lista para todo lo que te propongamos ¿Cierto? —por primera vez veía en primer plano y sin voltearse la poderosa erección de Sesshoumaru, era grande y largo, quizás más que Bankotsu, aunque el pelinegro por supuesto que también tenía lo suyo.

Asintió tragando con dificultad, para luego observar una corbata que Sesshoumaru llevaba en la mano. Entrecerró los ojos intentando preguntar qué haría con ella, él la pudo interpretar a la perfección.

—Quiero que la primera vez te vengas cuando te estoy follando con mi boca Kagome —aquellas duras palabras la hicieron mojarse más—, para eso quiero que te desinhibas —Sesshoumaru tiró en la cama un control remoto y a los instantes los tres escuchaban S&amp;M de Rihanna—. Con eso podrás estar más tranquila, nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos.

Su corazón se aceleró, aquello estaba a punto de pasar, pero justo en el instante en que Sesshoumaru se acercó para tapar sus ojos un pensamiento cruzó por su mente el cual fue difícil de retener.

—¿Eso es lo que te pone? ¿El sado? —él se acercó poniéndose a horcajadas sobre ella mientras Bankotsu se corría a su antigua posición estirando sus brazos y acurrucándose al otro lado de la cama. Sintió como el miembro palpitante de Sesshoumaru rozó su monte de venus recién depilado, se movió de manera instintiva rogando porque estuviera en otro lugar.

—Lo que me pone es el sexo en sí, _nena_.

Y con aquellas palabras todo se oscurecía ante la potente voz de la cantante de color (creo que esto esta de más y se podría malinterpretar). Sintió como Bankotsu soltó sus muñecas para luego susurrar en su oído.

—Deja tus brazos a donde están princesa, de lo contrario tendremos que atarte —un dedo irrumpió en su intimidad y ella gritó como posesa ¡Sí! estaba deseando que ambos la poseyeran.

—Los... Los quiero a los dos... ¡Ah! —volvió a gemir al sentir como la lengua de uno de los dos arremetió contra su botón de excitación mientras las manos del otro amasaban con fuerza sus pechos.

—En esta ocasión no nena —aseguró fuertemente el peli plata con voz gutural y avasalladora, ella se arqueó intentando buscar el sonido—. Eres analmente virgen, en otra ocasión tomaré ese culito solo para mí.

_¿En otra ocasión? _Pensó queriendo externarlo pero la intrusión de un segundo dedo y un mordisco en su pezón derecho la hizo desvariar. Era una locura, jamás en su entera vida se había planteado esa situación pero allí estaba ella de piernas abiertas obedeciendo a dos hombres para su propio deleite.

Un tercer dedo la hizo retorcerse, pero no fue eso lo que la hizo gritar, sino que otro dedo que hacía círculos en su ano, habían dicho que no estaba preparada, pero ni siquiera pudo preguntar ya que la lengua —que estaba segura era de Sesshoumaru— se introdujo en su vagina follándola desesperadamente mientras con sus dedos apretaba su clítoris.

—Córrete Kagome, córrete para nosotros —escuchó la incitación de Bankotsu y con un grito junto a la mención de su dios favorito, se dejó ir en la boca del peli plata que le hacía el amor como nunca antes nadie le había hecho.

Sintió como la tenue luz de la habitación nuevamente se coló en sus ojos. Agitada y aun excitada los observó a los dos con sus erecciones aún más grande de lo que recordaba.

—¿Aun quieres continuar preciosa? —preguntó con una diabólica sonrisa el pelinegro. Mordiéndose los labios y completamente sonrojada asintió.

—Ponte en cuatro nena —obedeció al peli plata sin pensarlo.

Gateó sobre la cama a la expectativa de lo que estaba por pasar. Se colocó en la posición que Sesshoumaru le indicó, podía ver cómo sus propios senos se movían al compás de su agitada respiración.

Sintió como Sesshoumaru le dio un azote en el culo para luego abrirlo y deleitarse con él. Pasó su lengua por la terminación de su espalda para luego lamer sin compasión su ano y su sexo. Kagome se erizó al sentir como lo succionó y lo lamió, si para ella hubiese sido posible verlo se deleitaría con la mirada de satisfacción que el peli plata tenía, tenerla tan expuesta solo para él era como un sueño hecho realidad. Kagome era increíblemente bella y sobretodo inteligente, dos cualidades que a él lo volvían loco.

—No quiero que te contengas nena —le dijo en voz alta sintiendo como Rihanna volvía a cantar por 3a vez y asintió, a pesar que sabía a la perfección que no se contendría.

Escuchó como algo se rompió, era obvio para todos que utilizarían protección. Dio un pequeño grito al momento de sentir como algo helado recorrió su sexo.

—No es que lo necesites —explicó el peli plata—, pero el lubricante nos ayudará a ambos.

Al terminar su frase él la penetró de una fuerte estocada. Tenía razón, era más largo que Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru podía llegar a un punto que la hacía querer correrse sólo con ello, jamás se había sentido igual.

—¿Será que podría unirme? —preguntó discretamente el peli negro que hasta ese momento sólo se había dedicado a observar.

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada de complicidad mientras Kagome gozaba con cada estocada que su amante le otorgaba. Bankotsu se colocó frente a Kagome poniendo su erección en su cara.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y a pesar de la poca movilidad que Kagome tenía, agarró con su boca aquella virilidad que clamaba por su atención.

Bankotsu gimió al sentir los labios de la pelinegra. Lamió con cuidado la cabeza para luego introducirla poco a poco en su boca, lo agarró de la base apretándolo logrando un quedo gemido y un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro de Bankotsu. A merced de dos hombres y embriagada con la lujuria del momento se entregó con jadeos, gemidos y gritos que a ambos les llenó de satisfacción.

De una sola embestida Sesshoumaru se introdujo hasta en lo más profundo de su ser tocando aquel punto en su útero que no le resulta doloroso pero sí muy placentero.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Sesshoumaru! —gritó al punto de volverse loca sacando de su boca el pene completamente hinchado de Bankotsu.

El pelinegro a punto de explotar se masturbaba frente a ella, mientras el peli plata cambió de posición agarrando fuertemente por la cintura a Kagome para luego sentarla sobre él sin sacar su miembro y sin dejarse de mover. Bankotsu gateó arrodillándose frente a los dos casi en posición de adoración, la escena era completamente morbosa, Kagome abierta de par en par enseñándole su precioso sexo mientras la admiraba siendo penetrada por otro.

—¿Te gusta que te miren? —preguntó jadeante el peli plata sin dejarse de mover, apresando entre sus dedos su abultado clítoris estimulando inclusive más. Ella mordió sus labios intentando disfrutar de las duras estocadas que le proporcionaba. Sesshoumaru apresó entre sus dedos fuertemente su clítoris obligándola a responder.

—S-si...

Para su sorpresa, le giró la cabeza besándola en los labios y a pesar de su reacción ella le correspondió. Sesshoumaru la abrazó dejando en paz su botón al mismo tiempo que ella lo recibía con gusto.

Sus pechos en su rápido bamboleo gracias a las estocadas de Sesshoumaru eran apresados por la boca del pelinegro quien aprovechó para mordisquear sus pezones y saborearlo. Gustosa del placer que ambos le proporcionaban gimió sin pudor.

Bankotsu se levanta sin decir nada mientras el insistente bombeo entre Kagome y Sesshoumaru continuó. Sus cuerpos chocando y la humedad de ambos esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo se escuchaba estimulante en toda la habitación. De pronto observó cómo Bankotsu nuevamente se integraba a la danza lujuriosa llevando un vaso con whisky en él.

Sin decirle nada derramó un poco sobre el cuello de Kagome, inclusive en su cuerpo se sentía caliente como si éste estuviese pasando por su garganta quemando cada una de sus pupilas, pero en este caso cada poro de su piel. Bankotsu atrapó un gota que se detuvo en su pezón izquierdo, lo mordisqueó, lo besó y lo succionó, ambos escucharon al instante en que Sesshoumaru gemía ante la presión que Kagome ejercía en su miembro, lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que para ella resultaba placentero.

Una vez más el pelinegro tomó el vaso derramando la sustancia sobre sus senos, el cual cae de manera alocada llegando hasta el colchón. Cada vestigio lo lamía mientras Kagome gemía.

—Delicioso.

Sesshoumaru salió de su interior dejándola de piernas abiertas invitando al pelinegro a proseguir. Sin pensarlo demasiado él se acostó lamiendo el monte de la perdición de Kagome, metió un dedo y luego dos, succionó y chupó pletórico y excitado el botón que ahora sabía a ella, a Sesshoumaru y al mismo alcohol. Ella jadeó sin control moviéndose sofocada por el calor.

Bankotsu mientras Sesshoumaru se acercaba por atrás abrazándola y rodeándola con sus brazos. Llevó sus manos hasta su sexo abriendo sus labios para enseñarle aquel cálido y húmedo interior a su amigo. Tomó una de las manos de Kagome llevándola hasta su propio sexo instándola al momento en que le susurraba:

—Mastúrbate mientras Bankotsu se prepara para follarte princesa.

Nunca antes había hecho algo así frente a alguien más, ciertamente en algunos momentos de escasez sexual tenía que recurrir a satisfacerse ella sola, pero ¿Qué alguien la estuviera viendo? Pero el pudor y la vergüenza se habían quedado guardados en algún lugar, porque ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado, simplemente llevó sus dedos hasta su clítoris masturbándolo mientras veía como Bankotsu se colocaba un preservativo.

—Eres increíblemente sensual Kagome ¿Lo sabías? —ella negó—. Ponte a horcajadas sobre mí y cabálgame como solo tú sabes hacerlo nena.

Él se sentó y ella obedeció. Sintió como cada extensión del excitado miembro de Bankotsu se fue adentrando en su acalorada intimidad. Sobreexcitada comenzó a mover sus caderas, primero en círculos al sentir cómo se lo comía completo, luego a bajando y subiendo lentamente escuchando como él ronroneaba mordiendo su cuello.

Sesshoumaru se acercó parado en la cama hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza, ella lo pudo entender a la perfección. Agarró su glande masturbándolo para luego con dificultad llegar hasta la cabeza rodeándolo con su boca y trazando círculos en él. Los gemidos incesantes de ambos era algo que la volvía completamente loca, los tenía completamente a su merced.

—Ahhh... —gimió el pelinegro agarrándole las caderas incrementando su velocidad.

Aquella presión hizo que Kagome se retorciera e inclusive succionara más el miembro del peli plata que sin pudor soltó miles de improperios sintiéndose casi llegar al cielo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Bankotsu apretando el cuerpo de la pelinegra dejándose ir. Kagome sin dejarse de mover pero alejada del peli plata sintió como su amigo se retorcía deshaciéndose bajo un intenso espasmo al momento de tener su orgasmo.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella besándola instándola a salir del pelinegro. Con cuidado, desesperación y control la acostó boca arriba llevándole las piernas hasta la nuca para penetrarla de una sola estocada.

—¡Ah! ¡Dios! —con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo a punto de explotar resistió dispuesta a que Sesshoumaru la penetrara con fuerza una y otra vez.

—Eres... Un vicio... Kagome —aseguró jadeante mientras Kagome veía como sus doradas pupilas se envolvían en un fuego infernal—. En otra ocasión, tu culito será solo mío Kagome, solo mío —asintió tomando con posesión el rostro del peli plata besándolo con furia y deseo.

—Lo que quieras... —sonrió al sentir como un intenso espasmo la iba recorriendo. Gritó jadeante anunciando la llegada mientras que con su vagina apretaba intensamente el duro miembro de Sesshoumaru.

—¿Deseas correrte nena? —ella asintió jadeante al punto de ahogarse—. Hazlo conmigo entonces Kagome.

El sexo de Kagome se contrajo succionando por completo el miembro de peli plata quien al instante de sentir su orgasmo se arrodilló en la cama tomando de las caderas Kagome y colocándosela a horcajadas sobre él bombeando en su interior hasta conseguir su entera satisfacción.

Cansados, jadeantes y exhaustos, pero sobre todo con la excitación del momento Sesshoumaru salió del cálido interior de la pelinegra. La tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la regadera del baño exclusivo de su recámara, Bankotsu sonrió tomando su ropa para luego salir dejándolos solos.

En aquella intimidad y mientras Sesshoumaru limpiaba exhaustivamente el cuerpo de Kagome, le hizo el amor una vez más bajo la cálida ducha mientras ella con sus gritos y olvidándose de cualquier pudor se entregó sin poner pretexto.

**•••••**

La mañana para la mayoría llegó como si fuese un poderoso cuchillo partiendo en dos la cabeza de todos. Al bajar las gradas y llegar al comedor lo que se encontró le hubiese dado muchísima risa, pero trató de omitirla ya que de lo contrario su cabeza reventaría. Todos parecían muertos vivientes y su amiga Ayame era la peor.

—Te lo juro Kago, agradezco que solo tenemos una graduación... —dijo con dificultad la pelirroja intentando que su vida no saliera por su boca.

Sesshoumaru las interrumpió sin decir palabra alguna colocándoles una jarra con una sustancia verde en ella.

—¡¿Qué demonios es esa... esa... esa cosa?! —preguntó asqueada la pelirroja sin darse cuenta que Kagome se ponía del color de un tomate al instante en que veía a Sesshoumaru.

—Tu salvación —respondió secamente. Ella hizo el intento de vomitar pero detuvo sus movimientos colocando la mano en su boca.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó discretamente Kagome.

—Mi levanta muertos —Sesshoumaru la rodeó de manera intimidante para colocarse detrás de ella—. Te hidratará, es lo único que tienes que saber —sin que nadie se diera cuenta él le dio un beso en el cuello para luego desaparecer. Ella simplemente suspiró.

Ambas decidieron hacerle caso, 5 minutos después agradecían internamente por no preguntarle nada más y simplemente obedecer. Su alma había regresado al cuerpo.

5 días después y con sentimientos encontrados todos se despedían, su último año en la Universidad y las prácticas en el Hospital donde ejercían habían terminado, a partir de ese momento cada uno tomaría caminos diferentes en las especialidades que escogían, a algunos se les haría fácil volverse a ver ya que se quedaban en el mismo Hospital o cerca de él, sin embargo Kagome, Sesshoumaru y Bankotsu habían sido aceptados en hospitales del extranjero bajo una beca bastante exclusiva, la cual ninguno de ellos desaprovecharía.

Bankotsu se acercó a su amiga abrazándola fuertemente.

—Estoy seguro que serás una gran cardióloga Kagome.

—Y yo estoy segura que serás un buen gineco-obstreta Ban, lo único que lamento es que no podré volver a verte.

—Suecia no queda tan lejos de España —alegó el pelinegro.

—Pero no iré a España.

—Pero es posible que yo sí a Suecia —ambos se miraron fijamente y luego se pusieron a reír dándose un fuerte abrazo.

Aquella noche en la playa jamás la olvidaría Kagome, por primera había tenido relaciones con Sesshoumaru, con el chico de quien se enamoraba al momento de entrar a la universidad pero con quien nunca había tenido más que una amistad.

Tomó el avión directo a Suecia dejando todo atrás, el hospital además de otorgarle la beca le había conseguido un buen apartamento en una buena zona, en aquella ciudad y lejos de su país natal, de sus amigos y familia empezaría una nueva vida, pero ¿Qué buenas cosas le traería? Solo el destino lo sabía, porque le tenía algo muy bueno preparado.

**Fin.**

* * *

Sí, me imagino que quieren más ¿Verdad? Jajaja Bueno, en realidad como lo dije en un principio es un fic corto, solo dos capítulos, pero en esta ocasión les traeré un epílogo también, así que igual espérenlo pronto!

Gracias a mi beta-reader **Haru** quien me ayudó a revisar y modificar aquellos errores que siempre se me van!

Las quiero y nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Recuerden visitar la página de "Romance Erotico" en Facebook, la dirección en mi perfil! Besitos de chocolates!


End file.
